Lost Memories
by Beckslu
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth have been happily married for twenty years, until one day, Elizabeth has an accident that changes everything.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy looked out of the window in his carriage. He was home. The view of Pemberley never grew tiresome on him. The sun was setting and the lake shimmered in the dying rays of the day. There was nothing like returning from the business of London to his family home.

He could not wait to see his wife and some their children. He had been apart from them for almost three weeks now, and was tired. His journey from London to Derbyshire had been long and he could feel himself getting irritable. He knew seeing his family would snap that out of him. He had travelled via Cambridge to see his eldest son, Edward, who was in his second year at the University. He had been pleased to see Edward doing so well in his studies. His middle son, Thomas, was also away from home at Eton.

Mr Darcy was now five and forty, and had been married to who was previously known as Miss Elizabeth Bennet for twenty years. And for the last twenty years they had been exceedingly happy. In fact their happiness was envied across England. They were truly blessed. They had six healthy and beautiful children, with one more on its way, their closest friends, the Bingley's lived in a neighbouring estate and in 1816 he had been created Earl of Derby. Their life was perfect.

The carriage reached the entrance and Mr Darcy stepped out of it. He breathed in the cool night air and spied two of his daughters with their governess, Mrs Cazalet.

" Rose! Eva!" He called and the two young girls ran towards him. Rosamund was twelve and like him in appearance and character. Evangeline was six and the most unlike her parents of all the Darcy children. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and reminded everyone of her Aunt Bingley.

" Where have you been Papa? We have been waiting for you for hours," Evangeline exaggerated. Rosamund rolled her eyes.

" We have been waiting for only a few minutes," Rosamund corrected

" I was held up with bad road," Mr Darcy replied sensing the concern in Rosamund's tone, " Why what is it Rose?"

Rose turned to her governess.

" Mrs Cazalet?" Fitzwilliam Darcy quizzed

But before Mrs Cazalet could answer, Mr Forster, his Steward walked out to meet him.

" Forster? What is it?" He continued. And then it came upon him. Where was his wife? She always greeted him on his return from town, " Where is Her Ladyship?"

" I am afraid she is with the family physician,"

" The child?"

" The child is fine," Mr Forster replied, " But, Her Ladyship has been in an accident,"

" Good God," He cried and quickly made his way to her suite, with his Steward, two daughter and their governess following behind, " What happened?"

" Lord Benjamin was stuck in the tree," Mr Forster began

" And Mama tried to get him out, but fell," Evangeline explained

" She has been unconscious since the accident," Rosamund continued

Mr Darcy's heart sank. He prayed to God that his wife would be spared.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Lady Sophia Darcy was the eldest daughter of the Earl and Countess of Derby. She was just like her mother in appearance, with very fine eyes. Despite her beauty, connections and happy upbringing, Sophia Darcy was probably the shyest of the Darcy's children. She was without doubt dutiful and well mannered, but sometimes aired an embarrassment of being a Darcy.

She much preferred being at Pemberley with her family than town with societies' eyes on her every move. The previous Season, Sophia had been presented to the Prince Regent at court. She was then sixteen. Although she had loved spending time with her cousin Miss Jane Bingley at the various balls and events, she had not enjoyed being the centre of attention and the target of almost every eligible man in London. She hated all their flatteries and servility. Sophia was determined to marry as her mother had done, and to marry for love.

Sophia looked at her unconscious mother. She wished her father or at least her brother Edward had been home. She looked to the physician to see if there was anything more she could do.

" I am afraid it is just a matter of waiting. Her Ladyship appears perfectly healthy Lady Sophia, as is the child, but I will not know more until she awakes," Mr Anglesey explained once again. He had been the family physician since Sophia could remember.

" Aunt Bingley has been sent for," Sophia informed, which brought more relief to her than him.

" And His Lordship shall return soon," The kind voice comforted and Sophia smiled.

At that moment, they both turned to the doors of her mother's suite. They could hear voices and footsteps fast approaching them.

" Perhaps it is Aunt Bingley?" Sophia cried and rose to her feet as the doors opened. Her heart rose. How she had had missed the face that now stood before her, " Papa,"

" Sweet Sophia," Her father consoled and hugged her in a way only a father could. She never felt more secure than when she was in the arms of her father, " How you must have worried,"

" I have sent for Aunt Bingley. She should arrive in the next hour," Sophia replied and he kissed her forehead.

He then immediately hastily walked over to his wives bed. He stroked her face and enlarged belly, and then kissed her lips gently. Sophia watched her father. The love between her mother and him was powerful. She could feel it in the atmosphere.

Rosamund stood next to her and Evangeline wrapped her arms around her waist. Sophia put her hand on Rosamund's shoulder.

" Come, we should give Papa time with Mr Anglesey," Sophia instructed

" But I want…" Evangeline began but stopped when she saw her eldest sister face. Evangeline could often use her charm to get her own way, but knew this was not the moment.

" You should all have something to eat," Their father directed

" And so should you," Sophia replied

" Have Mrs Reynolds send something up," Her father answered and hugged each of his daughters.

The three Darcy daughters walked out of the room where Mrs Cazalet was waiting for them. She could sense the fear in her charges, indeed the whole house. Elizabeth Darcy, Countess of Derby was the best lady of the house Pemberley had ever had. She loved and cared for all their servants, employees, tenants and other local residents, even the irritating ones.

" Mrs Jenson has cooked you three up a royal feast in the nursery. Come, your Mama will be well, you will see," Mrs Cazalet explained as they walked to the nursery rooms.

" Can we include Mama in our prayers tonight?" Evangeline asked

" Of course," Mrs Cazalet responded, " Lady Sophia, can you let Miss Elston know Lord Benjamin can join us for dinner,"

" Certainly," Sophia answered as continued walking.

" Soph, Rose, Eva!" The soft voice of their Aunt called as she spied her favourite nieces.

" Aunt Bingley!" They all cried and ran to hug their aunt. Jane Bingley was their mother's closest sister and one of their favourite Aunts.

She kissed each of them, " Where is she?"

" In her room. Papa is home and with her now," Rosamund explained. Jane held Evangeline tightly.

" Take me to them," Jane instructed the butler, who waited patiently beside the reunited family.

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked across the other side of the bed to his sister-in-law Jane. Despite over twenty years having passed since he had met her, Jane hardly looked any older. Merely a few grey hairs conceded that time had passed.

Charles and Jane Bingley lived in a neighbouring estate named Kedleston Hall where they were adored by all their tenants. They had been married for as long as he and Elizabeth, and had four children.

The eldest, Charles or Charlie as everyone close to him referred to him, was at Cambridge with Edward. Charlie and Edward were the best of friends, just as their parents had hoped.

Jane, their eldest daughter, had always been called Little Jane in the family, but since her coming out, she had insisted on simply being Jane. Jane was confident and beautiful, a somewhat dangerous combination if left to run wild. Thankfully her parents had done their parenting well, and Jane _on the whole_ behaved impeccably.

After Jane, the Bingley's had another son named Peter. He would be going up to Eton in the autumn to join Thomas. Their youngest was four-year-old Emily, who had been somewhat of a surprise to her parents. When Peter was born, there were complications during his birth, which the physician explained would prevent further children. Thankfully he was wrong, and Emily became the apple of her parent's eyes, particularly her father.

" Jane, you should retire, you look so very tired," Fitzwilliam commented, " Do not worry, I will have someone wake you should she awake,"

" I can't…" Jane began, but was interrupted by the creek of the door. They both turned to see the young face peeping into the room.

Fitzwilliam looked into his youngest child's eyes. They were dark like his and Elizabeth's, yet he had fair hair like Evangeline and Thomas. With tears welling in his eyes, the young three year old looked sad and guilty.

" Benjy?" His father whispered, " Come in,"

Lord Benjamin Darcy slowly walked into the room.

" What are you doing up at this hour?" Fitzwilliam asked, " Where is Miss Elston?"

" Asleep. I couldn't sleep Papa," The young boy whimpered, " I didn't mean to hurt Mama,"

" What's this?" Fitzwilliam cried, " Come here,"

Benjamin crept towards his father who pulled him up onto his knee and kissed his forehead, like he often did with his children.

" Now listen here Benjy, this was an accident. It is not your fault. Do you understand?" His father began and Benjamin looked at his Aunt.

" But if I hadn't climbed the tree…"

" Benjy, listen to your Papa," Jane instructed

" It was not your fault," His father reaffirmed and kissed him once again. At this the three-year-old relaxed in his father's arms and slowly fell to sleep.

" Come, let me take him to his room," Jane whispered and took him from Fitzwilliam's arms. She was half-way to the door when they heard movement from the bed. They both turned.

" Lizzy?" Jane cried excited and woke Benjamin.

" My darling wife…" Fitzwilliam continued and took her hand.

They all peered over the bed. Fitzwilliam turned to the door and called for Mr Foster, " Have Mr Anglesey called for. Her Ladyship is stirring,"

" Yes milord, " He replied and hurriedly disappeared once more.

Elizabeth raised her hand to gently rub her head where she now had a bruise from her fall. She slowly opened her eyes. Fitzwilliam breathed a sigh of relief.

" My darling," He began and she frowned as she tried to clear her throat.

" Lizzy! Thank the Lord! He is answered our prayers!" Jane declared and Benjy giggled.

" Mama! You are alive!" The young boy beamed.

Elizabeth slowly sat up, careful to keep herself covered. She gave Jane a concerned look.

" Jane, what is going on? Where are we?" Elizabeth managed to muster

" You are safe, at home," Jane explained, somewhat perplexed by her sister countenance.

" This isn't Longborne," Elizabeth continued, " And why on earth is he of all people here?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked at his wife. She couldn't even look at him, embarrassed that a man could see her in her nightwear. He swallowed hard.

" Elizabeth, I am your husband," He started, " Fitzwilliam,"

" I know who you are Sir, and my husband you are not. Jane, what sort of joke is this?" Elizabeth turned to the one face she could recognise, " Where are we?"

" Pemberley,"

" Pemberely?" Elizabeth repeated feeling really confused, " Where is Mama? Papa?"

" Mama is at Longborne with Mary. Papa, well, Papa passed away five years ago…"

Immediate grief and confusion exploded in Elizabeth. She began to cry.

" I don't understand. The last thing I remember is the Ball at Netherfield," Elizabeth managed to blurt out.

" Mama?" Benjamin cried. He did not understand why his mother continued to ignore him.

" Jane, I have never seen this boy before," Elizabeth whispered

Benjamin began to cry also and Fitzwilliam swooped him up into his strong arms, " Now this is enough Elizabeth! I am your husband. This is our youngest son, Benjamin. You live here, at Pemberley. We are happily married and the year is 1820,"

The fear and anger in his voice was clear to all. He is utterly frustrated and emotional. The joy of his wife waking had passed in moments with the nightmare of their current situation. Elizabeth could not remember anything.

" 1820? It is 1799." Elizabeth corrected boldly. She tried to climb out of the bed and suddenly became aware of her bump from pregnancy. She must have been five or six months with child.

Her eyes transfixed on the bump. She was with child. How was this possible?

" I, I, I am with child," Elizabeth said and became pale a ghost.

Jane looked at her brother-in-law. What were they to do now?

_Please review_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Jane Bingley sat diligently besides her sister's bed as Elizabeth rested. Her brother-in-law had disappeared with the family physician and the children were _thankfully_ asleep.

Her youngest nephew, Lord Benjamin Darcy, had finally fallen asleep in his father's arms after the trauma of his own mother no longer recognising him. Jane sighed deeply and prayed her sister's memory would return. She was sure things would turn out well and always chose to dwell on the positive, but the current situation made this difficult, even for her.

Her number one concern was for her sister and her unborn child, which she had made known to Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam Darcy had not reacted well to the situation. He never reacted well when any member of his family were ill. When his eldest son, Edward, had contracted a fever at the age of nine, Fitzwilliam had been unbearable. Only Elizabeth was able to soothe him, and now, she didn't even know him.

" Is she still sleeping?" The familiar voice whispered as he entered the room.

" Yes,"

" Mr Anglesey has just left," Fitzwilliam continued and stood on the other side of the bed from Jane.

" What did he say?" Jane asked with only hope in her voice.

" Not too much," He began, " He said that she needs to rest. Most patients with this, shall we say disorder, return to normality in days. Her head is confused and needs time to restore,"

" Well that does sound well," Jane beamed and thanked God inwardly.

" There are some however who take weeks, months and so that never return," Fitzwilliam added rubbed his left temple.

" Come brother," Jane rallied, " Lizzy is a fighter. You of all people should know that,"

Fitzwilliam Darcy smiled as he remembered the first year of his acquaintance with his wife. Lizzy has certainly been a fighter.

" You are right Jane, as you always are," Fitzwilliam eventually responded

" You will need to inform the staff of her condition," Jane explained, " Otherwise it could add to the confusion,"

" I will have my steward address them all at the staff luncheon," Fitzwilliam replied, " We need to make this as easy as possible for her,"

" And so, what can we do to help her?"

" If Charles permits it, I would like it if you stayed. You are all that she currently knows, and you are right, we must protect her and our child," Fitzwilliam replied

" Charles will not mind," Jane responded

" But do you? I know you dislike being away from the children, especially Peter and Emily," Fitzwilliam continued

" Of course I will miss them, but it shall not be for long," Jane whispered with an air of positivity, " Anyhow, they can visit,"

" If you are sure,"

" I am," Jane insisted, " Charles' sisters are also currently with us, so it will give Charles quality time with them,"

At this Fitzwilliam laughed, he was sure his friend would appreciate more time with his sisters. At his laugh, his wife stirred.

Elizabeth eye-lids lifted and she looked from Jane and Fitzwilliam. For a brief moment, Fitzwilliam's hopes rose. He was sure she had remembered.

" So it was not a dream," Elizabeth finally declared and looked towards the windows where daylight was now creeping through the curtains. Elizabeth sat up and looked at her husband, " Or should I say nightmare,"

" Lizzy," Her sister scolded

" I shall not stay in your presence for long my dear," Fitzwilliam began, " Our physician ensures me that you need rest, and rest is what I shall give you,"

Elizabeth could not even muster together a few words of response. The situation she found herself in was like she had woken up as another person. She felt completely alien.

" Now, I will explain this slowly and calmly. I am sorry for reacting unfairly yesterday," He continued, " It was not befitting of me,"

" Lizzy, everything Fitzwilliam is about to say I can testify to," Jane interjected, but Elizabeth's gaze remained on the man before her.

What had enforced her to marry him?

" We married in December 1799, which was over twenty-year ago," He gently began, " Since then we have lived here in Pemberley, Derbyshire. We have six children, Edward, Sophia, Thomas, Rosamund, Evangeline and Benjamin. You met Benjy yesterday. Eddy and Tom are away for their studies. Eddy is at Cambridge and Tom is in his first year at Eton. I am sure Jane can arrange for you to see the others later today if you so desire it. We are expecting our seventh, whom should arrive, all things going well at the start of the season. Your dear father passed from this earth five years ago. He would often escape from Longborne and visit Pemberley for weeks on end. He particularly enjoyed his grandchildren, especially Tom who we named after him,"

Elizabeth swallowed her pain and bit her bottom lip to force the tears to remain in her. She wasn't going to allow Mr Darcy to see her tearful again.

" We have been happy Elizabeth, very happy," Fitzwilliam continued

" Indeed," Jane confirmed, " You are the envy of society. Everyone talks of the happiness of the Darcy marriage,"

" Happiness?" Elizabeth repeated in disgust.

Fitzwilliam Darcy could not believe the reality they now found themselves in but he was not going to give in to negativity. He was determined his wife would return to him.

" I am sure you will be pleased to know that Estate business takes my time today and I shall not return to Pemberley until dinner," Fitzwilliam informed and looked longingly at his wife, " Ladies, I shall depart. Elizabeth, I would appreciate it if you complied with the physician's advice and rest. I know you do not like being told to do such things,"

" What do you know what I like…" Elizabeth snapped back and immediately regretted her anger. She was not an angry person and disliked the person she became when with him.

" On that note, I will depart," Fitzwilliam ended and left the room.

Elizabeth started to climb out of her bed, trying to manage her pregnancy bump. Despite the fact she had been pregnant six times previously, for her, this was her first.

" Lizzy, you need to stay in bed," Jane insisted

" Jane, I need some fresh air," Elizabeth replied gently rubbing the bump on the side of her head.

Elizabeth rose to her feet, supported by Jane.

" Well, let me call for you maid," Jane responded and rang the bell.

Jane wrapped Elizabeth's robe around her, " You must keep warm. Think of the baby,"

At that, Elizabeth burst into tears, " Oh Jane, I am so confused,"

" Confused you may be, but I am afraid this is the reality Lizzy," Jane comforted, " Oh Lizzy if only you could remember how happy you are with your life,"

" I do believe you Jane, but when I see him, I am repulsed," Elizabeth confessed, " What on earth possessed me to marry him?"

" Love," Jane truthfully admitted and rose, " Nothing less would induce you to matrimony,"

Elizabeth smiled as she could remember their late night discussions in her room at Longborne.

At that moment, her maid walked into the room.

" Mrs Bingley, Milady," The young red-headed maid began carrying freshly brewed tea, " Oh what joy it brings to see you well Milady,"

" Thank you Anna," Jane interjected, preventing the embarrassment of her sister not knowing the young maid's name.

" Is that tea Anna?" Elizabeth asked

" Yes His Lordship said you could probably do with some," Anna replied and sat the tea next to the sisters.

" His Lordship?" Elizabeth repeated

" Yes Your Ladyship,"

" That will be all Anna," Jane quickly interrupted, " Can you call back in twenty minutes? Her Ladyship will need to dress for breakfast. And can you arrange for all the children to be present,"

" Of course," Anna answered and curtsied to the ladies. She was somewhat confused with her mistress, who didn't seem to know her.

" Has Mr Darcy been knighted?" Elizabeth burst

" No, the Prince Regent bestowed an Earldom on him a couple of years passed for his work throughout the nation and in diplomacy abroad," Jane explained and laughed, " Which currently makes you the Countess of Derby,"

Elizabeth was stunned. If she had ever imagined her life, nothing would have been as far from her imagination than her current life. She was married to one of the richest men in the country. She was a Countess. And she was the mother of six children.

" Oh Jane," Elizabeth mustered and smiled, " And did you marry Mr Bingley?"

" Of course. It was dear Darcy that encouraged him to do so," Jane reminisced, " He had loved me all along,"

" Dear Mr Bingley! And do you live near to us?" Elizabeth quizzed whilst pouring the tea, " I mean, to Pemberley?"

" We live on the neighbouring estate," Jane explained

" And am I the proud Aunt of delightful Bingley children?" Elizabeth continued. The happiness she had for her sister was overwhelming.

" Yes," Jane said coyly, " Four. Charles who is at Cambridge with your Eddy, Jane who came out last season with your Sophia, Peter who will join Tom at Eton next year and little Emily, my baby. She is four years,"

" Oh Jane," Elizabeth cried and passed her sister a cup of tea, " To see you so satisfied,"

" And you are truly this happy too,"

" Perhaps." Elizabeth replied, " And what of Kitty? Mary and Lydia?"

For the first time Jane did not know quite how to answer the question. She did not want to overwhelm her sister, particularly with the details of their youngest sister's unhappy marriage.

" They are all well," Jane diplomatically answered, " Anyway, you should hurry with your tea and get dressed. Your children will be waiting for you,"

" You do not know how those words terrify me," Elizabeth admitted, " What if they do not like me,"

" Lizzy, your children delight in you as you with them. They love you and this won't have changed,"

" I'm still somewhat nervous,"

" Do not be, and anyhow, perhaps seeing them your memory will return to us,"

" Perhaps," Elizabeth replied, not sure if she wanted to have her memory restored.

_Please review_


End file.
